


Those American Thighs

by Veeebles



Series: Got It Bad [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy wears little red swim shorts, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve is billy's baby, Steve is obsessed with Billy's thighs, Steve's pool, Summer Fic, Thighs, it is the end of Steve, summer loving, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: He smokes the rest of Steve’s cigarette, tosses the butt away into the trees and lounges down beside him. Steve is still just sitting there, staring at how Billy stretches his body out, arms behind his head as he bathes in the sun.Those swim shorts should be illegal.They pull tight over his skin, leave absolutely nothing to the imagination where his dick is concerned, and barely reach past his mid-thigh.





	Those American Thighs

Hawkins summers can get _hot_.

Its not the nice heat that comes with a light breeze that cools your heated skin. It’s the heavy, humid heat that has you forever coated in a sheen of sweat and sticks to the seats on your car and leaves you heavy and bothered and too lazy to do a goddamn thing.

So, Steve winds up spending the majority of his summer right by his pool, lounging in sun chairs and sipping on coca cola and wearing his sunglasses like a second skin.

Billy also likes his pool.

And that’s where the trouble starts.

Trouble might be a bit of an exaggeration, but regardless, it has become something that’s stuck in Steve’s head like the heavy weight of the sun’s heat.

Billy comes over one of the first days of summer where he deems the sun hot enough to satisfy his California heirs. They both have the day off work and the air is far too muggy and hot for them to do anything else other than lounge about by Steve’s wonderfully refreshing pool.

Steve’s pulling on a cigarette when a wolf whistle fills the air and he turns his head from where he’s pretty much glued to his sun lounger and peers over the rim of his sunglasses to see his back door slide open and reveal his boyfriend’s arrival.

Billy Hargrove is hot shit. And the worst part is, he _knows_ it.

So, when Steve freezes where he sits and just stares at Billy swaggering forwards wearing nothing but a pair of obscenely tight, red swim shorts that wrap his thighs up like a gift and hug his ass. His golden skin shines with sweat and that coconut oil he slathers on and his necklace bounces and slides around against the light dusting of chest hair. His curls shine like spun gold in the sun and look so thick and shiny, Steve’s finger itch to tangle in them and _pull._

Billy smirks behind his sunglasses at him, hips swaying as he throws a towel down on the sun lounger beside Steve and leans down to pluck the cigarette out of his lips and kiss him once.

“Looking good, Pretty boy, “he says, voice deep and rumbly and its just not _fair_ because he knows fine well what that voice does to Steve.

He smokes the rest of Steve’s cigarette, tosses the butt away into the trees and lounges down beside him. Steve is still just sitting there, staring at how Billy stretches his body out, arms behind his head as he bathes in the sun.

Those swim shorts should be illegal.

They pull tight over his skin, leave absolutely nothing to the imagination where his dick is concerned, and barely reach past his mid-thigh.

“You are such an exhibitionist,” Steve grumbles, wiping a hand over his stomach where some of his sun cream hasn’t quite rubbed in.

Billy chuckles, hands behind his head and just settles down more, that chest of his with its stupid washboard abs gleaming at Steve like a taunt.

“Like you’re complaining.”

Steve is. He really is. How the hell is he expected to just sit there and ignore the treat lying beside him?

His eyes keep getting caught on the way the hem of those swim shorts move against his thigh. Brushing through the hairs on his skin, tightening around the bulge of muscle until it looks like Billy is going to burst out of them which Steve would not mind at all.

 Steve just has a thing for Billy’s thighs, okay?

They’re just so damn – _ugh_.

The solid weight of them when they lie in bed together and Billy throws his leg over his body, pressing him into the mattress. The way they bulge as they play basketball together, Billy bending low and sweating. The way the golden hairs adorning them feel against his fingers when he runs a hand down them. How they bracket Steve in when they’re making out in the Camaro, lap full of Billy.

They’re just really lovely thighs and Steve just really, really likes them.

He gives it maybe half an hour before he tells himself he’s being a bit pathetic because his eyes haven’t strayed from Billy’s lovely form once and the hem of those shorts just keep brushing against the hairs on those thighs making this scratching noise that is making Steve’s spine tingle and he’s going to lose his mind if he doesn’t either get his mouth on them or dunk himself in the cool pool water.

Billy seems to notice his distress, turning his head, arms tucked behind it and peers over to him through the mirror lenses of his glasses.

“Something bothering you, Stevie?”

Fuck him, he knows what he’s doing.

Steve scoffs and turns to face the sun, “fuck you, Hargrove,” is all he can muster as a reply.

He lies out on his own lounger, feels the sun on his skin, the roll of sweat down his chest and adamantly ignores the chuckle Billy gives.

“You not liking my little swim shorts? Picked them out just for you, baby.”

“Oh, I know you did,” Steve replies, fingers playing with the hair at the top of his head, damp with sweat, “I know you love to torture me.”

Billy laughs and Steve doesn’t know whether to punch him or shove his face into his crotch and demand he deal with the consequences of his actions.

Billy seems to decide for him.

He hears him shift and sit up then the sun is blocked out above him and he open his eyes.

Billy stands over him, grinning down at him, sunglasses gone and eyes gleaming.

Steve’s eyes wander down that chest to those lovely, red shorts and his breath catches in his throat when he sees how they stretch around Billy half hard beneath.

Steve’s at full mast immediately.

“Thought you might like a closer look.”

“Jesus Christ, fuck you.”

“That’s the idea.”

He climbs into Steve’s lap and those solid thighs bracket him in and he’s twitching in his swim shorts. Billy’s eyes gleam and he looks down at him, hands teasing down his pecks, brushing over sensitive nipples.

“Hm, you really like them, don’t you Stevie boy?”

His hands trail down Steve’s stomach, watching the flesh jump and muscles twitch as his fingertips trail over little sensitive spots and he thumbs at the waistband of Steve’s own blue shorts, snaps it against his groin and grins at Steve’s answering whine.

He can’t resist. Not when those thighs are so thick and heavy on him, pinning him into the sun lounger and holding him in. His hands move to them, press into the solid wall of them and run through the dusting of hair, feeling them rub against this palms. He bites his lip around the moan that escapes him.

Billy’s eyebrows shoot up, dick twitching in the confining red material and he pulls Steve’s sunglasses off his face, watching his eyes hooded and fixed on his thighs.

“Something else that’s got you so worked up there, baby?”

Ugh, why does he do this to him? He knows, he fucking knows how much he likes to be called that. He knows Steve has a thing for being Billy’s baby, held down and used by him. It’s got a wet spot appearing against the material of his shorts, his dick feeling like it’s about to tear the material away and escape.

“Your thighs, Billy,” he says in a rush, head woozy and all the blood in his body too busy rushing to his dick to make his brain work, “love your thighs. They’re so strong and hard and holding me down – fuck.”

His hips twitch and buck, trying to get that ass to sit on him and give him some friction before he loses his goddamn mind.

Billy just grins, watches Steve’s hands running up and down his skin, fingers squeezing at the muscle, nails dragging though hair, biting his lips so hard he’s going to split it.

“You like me pinning you down with them baby? Like feeling them in your hands?”

Steve nods, grips at them and plants his feet on the end of the lounger, thrusts his hips up and moans when he manages to brush his hardness against the underside of those thighs lightly.

“Fuck, baby, look a you,” Billy growls, shifts until he’s seated on Steve’s cock, rubs his ass against him in little circles that has Steve panting.

“So wrecked and all I’m doing is sitting here.”

He shifts again until he’s pressing one of those thighs against Steve and he ruts against it, feeling his chest flush and moans when Billy twitches in his shorts.

“Fuck, get these off,” he says, pawing at them, “want to suck you off.”

Billy grins and shifts again, stands up and does as he’s told, tugging the tight material down the length of his legs and kicks them aside, standing naked and glorious above Steve. He takes himself in hand, hanging hot and hard between his thighs and strokes himself slowly.

Steve’s hands fly to his own shorts to tug them off but Billy stops him, gripping his writs in a strong hand, “I’ve got a better idea, Princess.”

Steve’s mind short circuits when Billy pushes him to lie back down on his back and straddles his chest.

The Cali boy grins down at him, shuffles up higher until those thighs are braced around his head, tucking in against his ears and Billy hovers over his chest, cock bobbing against Steve’s face obscenely.

And oh, okay.

Yup, Steve is into this.

He is _very_ into this.

“Open up, Pretty boy,” Billy rumbles and presses the head of his cock against Steve’s lips, rubbing against them. Steve licks his lips, tastes Billy and opens his mouth obediently, licking at the slit for more.

Billy groans, abs jumping, shifts until he can dip more of him into Steve’s eager mouth. The brunet shifts, leans his head forwards and closes his lips around Billy, sucking, tonguing at the underside of him and moans. He bobs his head, hands coming up to cup Billy’s thighs and fingers tighten into the solid muscle of them.

Billy shifts, starts to fuck his hips in and out slowly, hooded eyes watching him all the while. Steve sucks and moans and squeezes those thighs and only feels satisfied when they clench around his head and he can feel Billy press against the back of his throat.

“Fuck, fuck, baby, you’re so good, taking me so well.”

He moans happily at Billy’s words, coming out breathy and his voice deep and husky. He digs his nails into those thighs, makes Billy hiss and encourages him to move more. Billy takes the hint, braces a hand against the top of the lounger and moves faster. His cock slides deliciously against Steve’s tongue, he hollows his cheeks and sucks greedily, loving how Billy slides down his throat and back again, how he’s moaning and moaning above him and looks at him like he is the wonder of the world.

He whines and bucks his own hips when Billy fucks deeper than before and squeezes those thighs in his hands. Billy chuckles and reaches behind him, still thrusting his hips in and out of Steve’s mouth stretched tight around him. He palms at Steve through his shorts and Steve whines. He pulls back, Billy sliding out of his mouth and he immediately turns to press open mouth kisses against the insides of his thighs, licking at the scratch of hair, nips and bites until he leaves purple bruises against them.

Billy’s panting now, rubbing him harder, takes himself in his other hand and pumps himself fast and Steve turns his head to the other thigh, licks and bites that one until it is covered in matching bruises in the shape of his mouth.

He’s close, he’s so close, Billy rubbing at him, the solid muscle beneath his tongue getting him there faster than ever before.

Billy sighs and presses himself back into Steve’s mouth, groans as Steve bucks his head and sucks hard, tongues at the salty taste of him. Billy thrusts in and out, rubs him faster and then he jerks, hips stuttering, trying not to rut into Steve’s mouth as he comes.

Steve feels him pulse hot and wet down his throat, swallows it greedily and sucks desperately, hips thrusting into Billy’s hand. He comes with a shudder, wets his shorts like a green boy and digs his nails into those delicious thighs.

He comes down from his high trembling. Billy pulls himself out of Steve’s mouth and climbs off him. He kneels next to the lounger, runs his fingers through Steve’s hair and kisses his temple, his cheek, his nose and then his mouth. Steve turns his head to accept the kiss, kisses back eagerly. Billy softly pulls away, smiles at him and runs his hand up and down his chest.

“You were amazing, baby, I love you.”

Steve preens at the praise, fingers coming up to lace with Billy’s and kisses him again, tasting him on his tongue, “love you too.”

Once he sobers up from his orgasm, he’ll berate Billy for being the world’s biggest tease. But, for now, he’s content to just lie there, sated and happy and kiss him again.


End file.
